


Pushed To The Limit

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, but really actual dorks, competitive dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both on a morning jog, Rei and Rin meet each other and engage in a race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed To The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Filled prompt: "I demand RinRei where they meet each other while jogging and, being the adorable dorks they are, get into a totally-not-a-competition with each other over who can run the fastest and longest, and pretty much end up nearly passed out in Rin's dorm practically on top of each ither but too exhausted to move, and Nitori inevitably ends up very confused when he notices the two of them like that."

Rei woke up early that morning. There was no school that day but he knew that keeping the same sleep schedule helped improve brain function as well as physical condition. And so he began his routine of taking a morning jog. The morning air was cool and he enjoyed the peace that came with having the morning to himself. Of course that peace was soon broken.

“Hey, Rei!” Rei turned to find Rin jogging along the same path. It was still a little weird to be on friendly terms with the other boy considering how much turmoil everybody had been in this past swimming season, but having his friend’s back in his life and swimming with them again had certainly brightened Rin’s mood.

“Good morning, Rin. I wasn’t expecting seeing anyone else this early in the morning.”

Rin flashed a smile. “Gotta stay in shape.”

Rei noticed Rin had quickly caught up with him and was now a pace ahead. Rei picked up his pace, not one to be outrun. Rin, sensing the shift in Rei’s speed picked up his own pace. Neither one explicitly asked for a race, but each kept increasing their speed to get ahead of the other. Soon both teenagers were running at a sprint and found themselves struggling to one up the other. 

Their breathing became faster as they pushed their bodies to the limit. Sweat dripped down their bodies and Rei lost a bit of time keeping his glasses from slipping off the bridge of his nose. Muscles began to protest the lengthy sprinting and the two boys found themselves only a hundred meters from the front gates of Samezuka. The two glanced at each other in silent agreement that the gates were their finish line. With one last burst of steam they powered their way to the gates. Rei found he was behind, but just barely. Mustering all of his strength he stretched out his arm and practically flung himself at the gate, reaching the goal and smacking his face on the grates.

Rin hunched over and started laughing in between gasping breaths. Sure, he lost, but it was worth it, seeing that dork run smack into the gate. He quickly shut up when he got a glare from Rei.

“Come on. I’ve got… some… water… in my room,” he offered, still getting his breathing back to normal.

Rei could only nod. He knew his legs would be sore tomorrow and he had to steady himself against the walls as he and Rin walked to the dorm rooms. When they got there, Rin pulled two bottles of water out of a mini fridge and handed one to Rei. He sat on his bed and drank, reveling in the cool liquid flowing down his throat. It felt like the water was healing him from the inside out. 

He jumped when he felt the bed shift as Rei sat next to him. Rei smiled. “Good race. It’s nice to see we’re on the same level out of the water, at least.”  
Rin smirked. “Yeah, well, I don’t have to bruise my face to prove anything.”

“Hey!” Rei protested and lightly pushed his shoulder against Rin’s. Rin pushed back and when his face got near the Rei’s their lips met. Both seemed surprised by the action but neither pulled away. Their water bottles forgotten on the floor, they lay back on the bed moving their mouths against each other. Soon, Rei pulled away and slumped on Rin’s chest.

“Something wrong?”

Rei looked up. “I am too exhausted to be making out right now.”

“Thank God, I feel like I’m going to pass out, and I didn’t want to offend your kissing ability by falling asleep.”

The two boys kept their positions and soon drifted off to sleep. Nitori, oblivious to the events that happened right underneath him woke up later to see his roommate and a member of the Iwatobi team sprawled on top of each other on the bed. Filled with questions but deciding it best not to ask, he quickly and quietly left the room to get breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write. Thanks to kadethedoublefacedmuse on tumblr for the prompt!


End file.
